LED display screens have been widely applied nowadays, including outdoor advertisements, sports, transportation, performance show, exhibition, renting, as well as gathering. Currently, thanks to advantages of high resolution, high brightness, and wide view, Surface-Mount Device (SMD) LED display screens have become mainstream products for high-end and middle-end indoor LED display screens and have been gradually applied to high-end outdoor LED screens. As the SMD LED display screen has a higher resolution and SMD LED light has a smaller height compared with a printed circuit board (PCB), there are strict requirements on a face shield for the SMD LED display screen. Generally, a face shield for an LED display screen needs to enlarge a view angle of the LED display screen, and prevents illumination light or sunlight from reflecting on the LED display screen to deteriorate display quality. However, currently, the face shield for the SMD LED display screen is generally made of project materials such as polycarbonate (PC) and no light-absorbing or anti-reflection processing is performed on surfaces of the face shield. As a result, when the illumination light or sunlight irradiates a screen body of the LED display screen, the face shield for the screen body reflects the light, results in a glare phenomenon, and reduces the contrast.